During the Timeskip
by Dengaku Man
Summary: I am writing a fanfic about what happened during the timeskip.I know that there is a naruto movie that may be about the timeskip, but i had this idea before i knew about it, so im still gonna type this.P.S. This is my first story here, so im new to this.
1. Chapter 1: Training

"That's it, Naruto! Just a bit farther and you've got it!" Naruto looked towards Jariya, who had been training him ever since he left Konoha for special training. Jariya was training him in chakra control right now. Naruto had to cross a moving river by standing on the water. Naruto turned towards Jariya. "This is it! I'm going to make it! And in only 472 tries! This is eas-whoah!" He lost balance and fell in to the river. Naruto heard Jariya on the side of the river, cracking up. Naruto looked up at the sky. He had not seen Sakura or the other ninja for a while. _I wonder how Sakura's doing…_

Sakura groaned. _This is so hard. But, then again, Naruto must be suffering ten times as hard…_Tsunade looked down at Sakura's work. "Well done, you found the location of all the major chakra organs." Tsunade left the room, and then returned a short while later. "Sakura, the next chunin exams are going to begin soon. Do you want to participate?" Sakura thought about it. She would love to, but she had a question first. "Tsunade-sama, how will I participate? Naruto's with Jariya, and Sasuke is…" Tsunade interrupted her. "Don't worry, I've got it taken care of. Remember that one genin, Shikamaru, which became a chunin? Well, that team wanted to enter, but is one member short." Sakura nodded. "I'll go to them now."

On her way to Ino and Choji, Sakura thought about how they might have changed since she last saw them, 5 months ago. When Sakura got to Ino's house, she knocked on the door. Ino opened the door, and yelled "welcome to them Ino-Cho! We are grateful you could join us so we could enter the chu-BILLBOARD BROW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sakura smirked. "Looks like this team is now Ino-Saku-Cho." Ino fell to the ground. Sakura walked inside. Choji was already there, holding his usual bag of chips; he and Ino hadn't changed a bit.

Way outside of Konoha, two shadowy figures stood outside the land of fire. One of them spoke. "Are you ready, my little demon child?" The other then spoke. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru."


	2. Chapter 2: meeting friends

"Huff, huff, huff…" Sakura groaned. She had been training with Ino and Choji all morning. Ino smiled. "Good work! Formation InoChoSaku looks good. Just don't screw it up, Flathead." Sakura grinned. "I'm more worried about you, porker." Choji opened a bag of chips and started eating from it. "Anyway," Ino interrupted, "with this, we're invincible!" Asuma looked at Ino. "Don't feel so confident. These exams won't be as easy as you think." "That's right, Asuma, and also why I'm here." A familiar voice interrupted. Sakura turned towards him. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Kakashi kept talking. "I see Asuma hasn't told you. I will foresee your training for the remaining week until the exams. I am here to ensure you do well. Oh, and don't think it's exclusive to you three. I spent the last week with Kurenai's team, so they are just as prepared as you are. I was going to go to Guy's team, but he refused. Oh, well… I guess his team won't get to have chakra control as excellent as yours, will he?" Sakura interrupted. "But, don't I already have perfect chakra control?" Kakashi looked towards her. "Perfect? Not quite. Now to begin…"

When their training for the day was finished, Sakura went for a walk. _I wonder how the rest have changed._ Sakura unintentionally bumped into someone "Sorry." "It's ok." Sakura remembered the faint voice she just heard. "Hinata? How have you been?" "Ok, I guess… Neji's been leaving me alone, but I'm still avoiding him." Sakura grinned. "How are Kiba and Shino?" Hinata giggled. "Why don't you ask them? They're right behind me." Sakura felt embarrassed. She was so caught up talking to Hinata, she didn't even notice the two boys. "Well, how are you guys?" Kiba spoke first. "We're great! Our team has even developed a new attack, so watch out during the exams!" Sakura smiled. "Ok, then, Bye!" and Sakura hurried off. She still needed to find someone before she went home. _There he is!_ "Hey, Lee!" Rock Lee immediately turned around. "Sakura? Have you come at last to ask me out on a date?" Sakura drop-kicked Lee in the face. "No way in hell, Bushy Brow!" "Aww…" Lee groaned. Sakura continued. "Anyway, how have you guys been?' I've been getting stronger every day!" Lee stated with pride. Just then, Mighty Guy stepped forward. "All three of these ninja: Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuuga have exuberated great youth and gained much strength while you were gone." "That's great! But I have to go now." As Sakura was leaving, Rock Lee shouted a goodbye.

The following 6 days, team 10's training went smoothly. After that, it was finally time for the team to leave for Sunakagure to enter the chunin selection exams!

When the 9 leaf ninja, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata arrived in The Village Hidden in the Sand, It was time for the exams to begin. Sakura looked around. She saw the three sand siblings, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, along with about 10 other sand ninja teams. There were also 3 entrant ninja from mist, 6 from rain, and 12 from stone. _There's_ o_nly 63 ninja? This will be a snap!_ But when she turned around, she saw over 50 more genin, all from different villages, ready to try to become chunin. _WHY did I have to jinx it?_

Sakura looked toward the front to the sand siblings. _I wonder how they'll do?_ She turned toward Hinata's team. _Good luck you guys._ Then Sakura heard a voice. "Attention everyone, please face forward. For those of you too dumb to REALIZE that, cough YOU THREE RAIN NINJA cough," The three ninja immediately faced forward, embarrassed. "It's where I'm standing. Now listen closely. I am your first proctor, Soshetiro Mohiko. From this point on, all of you are under my command, and the Sunakagure chunin exams are commencing!" Sakura heard Ino loudly gulp. "Here is how the first test will work. See this red line behind me? There is another one 10km from here. You ninja will race there. But it's not that simple. Each team will start out with a special shuriken badge. When you pass the finish line, you must have 3 badges. This means that on your journey, you will have to fight other teams and take their badges. Because of this, no more than a third of you can pass. As for the rules, to pass, you must have three badges and three team members cross the finish line. Other than that, anything goes. Ready…Begin!"


	3. Chapter 3: The First Exam Begins!

"Ready…Begin!"

All around Sakura, ninja were rushing forward, or fighting each other. "Ok team Ino, let's go!" And Sakura, Ino, and Choji sped across the desert. Meanwhile, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata found an enemy team from sand. "Ok, let's go! Akamaru, now!" Akamaru jumped and bit 1 ninja on the leg, stopping him from moving. Hinata made hand seals. "Byakugan!" Kiba then bit himself to bleed. Hinata dipped her finger in the blood, and then marked the spots where the enemy's chakra is released. Now, Shino commanded his bugs to attack every marked point on the ninja. While Hinata, Akamaru, and the bugs did this to one ninja, Shino and Kiba fought the other two. One of the sand ninja yelled. "Keturiko!" Kiba and Shino turned to see Hinata's opponent fall to the ground unconscious, due to chakra loss. Hinata, Akamaru, and the bugs repeated the attack on one other ninja, and Kiba proceeded to threaten to do the same to the last ninja unless she gave him the badge. She then proceeded to give Kiba her badge. "Ok… Only one more and we're in the clear!"

Meanwhile, the sand siblings encountered a team from the village hidden in the mist. Kankuro stepped forward. "Give us your badge, now." One opposing ninja retorted. "You can have it over my dead body." Kankuro smiled. "Oh? In that case, Gaara, will you do the honors?" Gaara made a fist and squeezed. Immediately, the ninja was crushed to death with sand. The other 2 ninja dropped two badges on the ground and ran.

Sakura, Ino, and Choji had caught up to Neji, Lee, and Tenten. As team Ino-cho-saku passed them, they encountered enemy ninja. These ninja were from the village hidden in the rain. "Okay! It's time for formation Ino-Cho-Saku!" Immediately, Sakura took out senbon. Sakura controlled the chakra in her hands to throw the senbon faster. She threw her senbon, and they hit each ninja in the points needed to immobilize them. Ino then used Mind Transfer Jutsu to take over one of the ninja to see who had the badge. Sakura then took the badge from the ninja. Ino then released her spirit and Sakura moved out of the way as Choji used meat tank to run them over. Ino, Choji, and Sakura proceeded to speed across the desert.

Following behind Sakura, Ino, and Choji, Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten encountered an opposing team. The ninja were covered in shadows. Neji analyzed each ninja. One had an abnormal chakra flow near his hands. He turned to another. _Huh? I recognize this chakra from somewhere. Is it …?_ Tenten turned toward Neji. "What's up with you, Neji? You're freaking ou-" Neji put his hand over her mouth. "This can't be, Tenten." He turned toward Rock Lee. "Lee, use the lotus right now." "What? But Neji, Gai-sensei told me to only use it to protect someone precious to me." "I don't care right now. You must use it or we'll DIE." One of the ninja smirked. He began charging chakra into his hand. As the chakra built up, his face illuminated. Rock Lee immediately recognized the face. "Sa-" Lee was knocked back by one of the other ninja. Tenten couldn't believe her eyes. "It's really you?" The ninja building chakra grinned. "Bye." After saying that, he immediately shoved his attack, the Chidori, into Lee. Tenten rushed to help him up. Neji turned toward them, and yelled. "Tenten! Take Lee and run, far away! I'll catch up to you later!" And so, Tenten ran. Away from Neji, and away from Sasuke. Away from the opposing ninja, she ran. Where? She didn't know. And she didn't care. All that mattered now was getting Lee immediate medical attention. The only one she knew who could heal an injury like this was Tsunade. But she wasn't in the desert right now; she wasn't even in the country. But just then a thought struck Tenten, and she ran faster. She couldn't get Tsunade, but she could get the next best thing, Sakura.


End file.
